Confessions in the Rain
by The Real Cupid
Summary: While Candy is in the forest, she stumbles upon Dipper's darkest secret. Warning: This story is an after school special concerning suicide, so if you are offended in anyway, I am deeply sorry, I realize how sensitive this is and that is why I made this, to tell everyone to hold onto the candle of hope.


**What up peeps? I am gonna take a break from my stories for a while because I am going through a minor writer's block. I am gonna try my hand at the hole shipping thing. To start myself off, I will do a Dipper x Candy fic. I know, that it isn't the most popular ship but there aren't a lot and I actually like the couple. I am still into WenDip but I like this ship too. Anyway, here is my first ship fic, so don't hate. Seriously, I have never done a ship fic before so if it isn't that good or you find it offensive I'm so sorry. I will take constructive criticism.**

* * *

**Candy's POV:**

I was walking through the forest that day. The day I will never forget. It was in the middle of summer. It was cloudy and raining. I was minding my own business when I noticed a strange noise. It's not normal in this part of the forest, so I decided to investigate. After a little time passed, I discovered Dipper rumaging through a metal box. The box looked dirty, as if he had dug it up out of the ground. I approached cautiously. I had had a crush on him since his first summer in Gravity Falls 2 years ago. We were both 14 and yet nothing had changed. My shyness had taken over and I turned to leave. Before I could get out of sight, Dipper had taken notice of me.

"Candy?" He said, startling me. I turned around and saw him looking at me with those tired brown eyes of his. I couldn't help but notice the lines under his eyes were even heavier than usual. I began to worry. He was always stressed out of his mind but he looked worse than I remembered. "Are you okay, Candy?" he asked me.

"I should ask you the same thing. You look more stressed than usual." I said. Dipper let out a deep sigh. A clear sign that something was wrong.

"It's just my love life. Every time I get a new girlfriend, my relationship crumbles into dust. I'm starting to get the feeling that I'll never find love." he said. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I had never heard Dipper doubt himself and frankly, I did not like it, not at all. I didn't want to hear any more of this, so I turned the conversation to the box.

"What's in there?" I asked, looking into the box.

"Wait! That's personal stuff!" Dipper pleaded. but it was too late. I had pulled out the most shocking possession he had. A gun. I turned back to him. Now, I was scared.

"Why do you have this?" I asked him. He didn't answer. He just looked down at the ground, so I asked him again, "Dipper, why do you have this?"

"I keep it... In case... I ever want to... commit suicide." Those last two words struck me like a knife. I held my breath for what seemed like hours. I didn't know what to say.

"Why, Dipper." I asked in a hushed voice. He took a seat to my right, still looking down at the ground.

"Sometimes, it's just too much. Life, everything. Leaving the gun out hear made me feel better. I was comfortable knowing there was a way out." he said. The pitter patter of the rain grew louder as I began to think the worst.

"Is that why you..." I started but was immediatley cut off as Dipper went onto a panic.

"NO, NO! I was putting some vintage trading cards in here. I put other stuff in here that I don't like keeping at the shack." Dipper said. I sighed with relief because I knew he was telling the truth. When he lies, he looks away.

"Well, you don't have to face life alone. I'll be their for you. I always will because I like you. I really like you." I said, scooting closer to him. "In fact, I care a great deal about you. I- I love you." I couldn't believe it. I said it. I told Dipper my feelings for him. He just stared at me with wide eyes.

"What was that?" He asked, softly. I didn't answer him. I just closed my eyes and lightly touched his lips with mine. It felt like years before we separated. His eyes got wider after my surprised kiss. All he could do was stammer uncontrollably.

"You give my life purpose, Dipper. I can't live without you." I said. "So, how do you feel about me?" I asked, hopefully. My answer was a deeper kiss from Dipper. I was shocked, but eventually returned the kiss. After 30 seconds, he broke the kiss.

"You know, now that I think about it, your one of the few people that keeps me from using that gun. I love you too, Candy." When he said that, my heart started to flutter. Despite all the rain, I could feel a tear roll down my cheek. I shivered from the cold of the rain. Dipper noticed me shivered and gave me his coat. I looked into his eyes again and noticed most of the lines were gone.

"This is a dream come true." I said and we kissed again. That day, I learned that there was more to Dipper than meets the eye.

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it. I know, it's a little darker than what I usually do but I've had this idea for a while now and I thought I could at least get this out there. It actually was inspired by the Family Guy episode: Brian and Stewie. Anyway, I hope you liked it and please review. And remember, I accept CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. **


End file.
